itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dee Reynolds
Deandra "Sweet Dee" Reynolds is the bartender at Paddy's Pub. She is the twin sister of Dennis Reynolds, and the legal daughter of Frank and Barbara Reynolds. Dee considers herself a member of The Gang that runs Paddy's, although the rest of the gang often disagrees with this assertion. Dee lives alone in her apartment with her cat. She rarely has success with men and she is an aspiring actress. Her best (and only) friend is Artemis Dubois. Of the other members of the gang, she is closest to Charlie. Dee was recently artificially inseminated and brought a baby to term for Carmen. Physical Appearance Dee has a very tall, lanky, and often clumsy frame. The Gang frequently compares her appearance to that of a bird. Dee also has size 13 feet. Dee has had crows feet coming in, which she does not appreciate. She has also never really liked her earlobes. Personality Although Dee identifies herself as a compassionate liberal, she is self-centered and often holds the same prejudices as the rest of the Gang. She is highly sensitive about her appearance and her professional failings. Sweet Dee battles The Gang's view that "females are inferior" and feels that she must prove that she's as able as her male friends. In "The Gang Gets Invincible," Dee poses as male alter ego "Cole" to try out for the Philadelphia Eagles with Mac and Dennis. Since high school, Dee has had a long string of failed relationships and one-night stands throughout the series including: * A high-school boy who used her for alcohol and to make his girlfriend jealous. * A thief who robbed the bar. * A middle-aged toothless Korean busboy. * Lil' Kev, a rapper The Gang was convinced was a retarded person. * Bill Ponderosa, the now overweight brother of Dennis' high school sweetheart. * Rex the model * Ben Smith the soldier Despite her many insecurities, Dee is aggressively outspoken and prone to violence when angered. * She assaulted a masturbating bum in the alley behind Paddy's. * Like Charlie, her anger was greatly amplified by the use of anabolic steroids. . * Along with Frank and Mac, Dee was on an American Idol-like panel where she portrays a drunken spoof of Paula Abdul, slurring her words and judging hopefuls in a talent contest. She drank heavily from a cup full of "rum and Cokes" and used the event as an excuse to criticize and demean the contestants. Sweet Dee's acting-career aspirations have inspired her to create and perform as several characters, most of which are based on offensive ethnic stereotypes. Many of these are seen in the episode "America's Next Top Paddy's Billboard Model Contest," in which she attempts to be discovered by talent agencies by posting videos of her acting on a YouTube-like website. However, her presence in the videos is overshadowed by Charlie's idiotic performances as Greenman. Dee has a problem with addictive substances. Like the other members of the gang, she drinks heavily, especially to calm herself after meeting an attractive man. She has also been addicted to crack and steroids . Relative to the rest of The Gang, Dee seems to drink more and be drunk more often. Dee considers herself to be a 8 or 9 out of 10. The gang often ignores Dee when she speaks, even if she's saying or doing something very important. If someone else says the same thing, they will often listen to that person instead. * Dee had a heart attack in front of the gang and passed out in front of them. Dennis just said, "What is her problem?" * Dee tried to tell the Gang she had "huge news" and they ignored her. Then Frank came in and told people he had "great news", and they immediately started chanting "news" over and over. Then when she told them that she was having a baby, they considered talking about her subject until Frank starts chanting "house" over and over and the Gang agreed to ignore Dee. Skills and Abilities Dee took several years of Spanish in high school, and can speak some very rudimentary Spanish. She also took a semester of psychology with Dennis which allowed them to determine how to best handle Charlie's molestation. Weaknesses Dee is a poor waitress, and can't make simple drinks like a mojito. Dee consistently faces severe stage fright and often chokes under pressure when performing in front of an audience: * While trying out for the Philadelphia Eagles, she hurt her leg while kicking - even though she had previously been able to kick a football very well. * She vomited on stage due to her anxiety when she performed a stand-up comedy routine at a local comedy club. * She was unable to perform in a flip cupping competition, even though she had practiced for days and become quite skilled. She had also previously choked while competing in the 1998 Flipadelphia competition. * Dee also gets nervous around certain people. In high school, she used to gag while around Bill Ponderosa, whom she described as "hot with great buns." She even gagged while around him in , even though he had now gained a great deal of weight. She harbors a phobia of the elderly, especially their hands. Early Life Dee was unpopular in due to her severe scoliosis, which forced her to wear a back brace and earned her the nickname "The Aluminum Monster". . In high school she dated Brad Fisher who also dated the waitress. Dee's best friend in High School was Ingrid Nelson, also known as Fatty Magoo. had a crush on Dee in high school and she tricked him into eating a horse turd with the promise of a kiss; after he ate the turd, she refused to kiss him because "his breath smelled like shit." After flunking out of the University of Pennsylvania, where she had intended to major in psychology, Deandra decided to become an actress. ("You gotta take it one step at a time when you want to be an actor") However, she has put little effort into realizing her ambition and has never had any significant acting work. ("I learned a lot in my theater and psych classes about the human nature.") She also admitted to sleeping with her psychology professor in college. ("He was a hot older man") Trivia * According to creator and star of the show Rob McElhenney, the name "Sweet Dee" was the nickname of one of his friend's girlfriends. He liked the nickname and later thought of it while creating the character of Dennis' sister. * Dee's catchphrase is "Goddammit!" or "Goddammit, Charlie!" - she says both in multiple episodes. * Dee wears a size thirteen shoe. * Dee has been referred to as "Sweet Dee" in four episode titles: "Frank Sets Sweet Dee on Fire", "Sweet Dee's Dating a Retarded Person", "Sweet Dee Has a Heart Attack", "Sweet Dee Gets Audited". * Frank often refers to Dee as "Deandra", her first name. ("Come on, Deandra") * Dee was the only major character in the show to be conceived without an actor in mind. * Although Deandra was originally written as a female voice of sanity to contrast with her ill-intentioned co-stars, the character quickly became an equal participant in the gang's illicit and morally questionable activities. * Dee is often ridiculed for her resemblance to a BIRD by the rest of the Gang, especially Mac and Dennis (since 03x10). * She is consistently criticized and belittled by The Gang for her appearance, for her lack of talent, and for being a woman. * Dee is usually ignored or ridiculed whenever she presents an idea to The Gang; however, if someone repeats her exact suggestion, it is immediately accepted. * In her mother's will, Dee is told that she has been a disappointment and a mistake even though she is Dennis' twin. * There is a subtle running gag throughout the show in which Sweet Dee will exaggeratedly kick into the air when she is angered or frustrated. * Dee will often parry an insult by repeating it back. For example if Dennis says that Dee is dumb, she'll say back, "You're dumb" and then there will be awkward silence. Another instance is when Mac calls Dee's new car a "piece of shit car" and Dee responds with "You're a piece of shit... car". * Frank is the only one who considers Dee a true member of The Gang. ("Dennis, let your sister be part of the gang") Whenever there is a decision or a vote amongst members of The Gang, the three younger guys habitually exclude her. After discovering Dennis and Dee are not his children Frank typically treats Dee as badly as the others do. * The gang will often try to ditch Dee. When they went on a road trip, they tried to leave her behind. Then later when they stopped off at an Italian market, they tried to steal her car and leave here there. * Once, on the Level 3 of the "CharDee McDennis!" board game, Dee got an "Emotional Battery"-card. She endured two minutes of insults from Mac and Charlie, and after holding it together "without a single tear", cried for a month and even tried to kill herself by taking too many pills. See Also * Dee's apartment * Dee's cars * Dee's characters: ** Martina Martinez ** Taiwan Tammy Two birds.jpg Famous scoliosis back brace.jpg Category:Main characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:The Gang Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Characters Category:Females